


Adventures in Glitter

by thenerdyantelope



Series: Jimmy and Brian's Adventures In... [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyantelope/pseuds/thenerdyantelope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Jimmy decides to surprise Brian with glitter after sex. The next few weeks are glimmering with revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank you to [Roxanne](http://thisjabroni.tumblr.com/) for giving me the idea :3 It's probably riddled with spelling errors and the like but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

 “That was a sparkling performance my love.” Jimmy said, tossing glitter over his husband after he said it.

Brian stared at his husband with utter confusion, “What?”

Jimmy cackled to himself, “Sparkling...You’re covered in glitter. _Get it?”_ He continued his giggles as Brian heaved himself out of bed, shaking his head as he pulled on his pants.

“You’re freaking ridiculous.” He sighed, throwing Jimmy’s boxers at him.

And that was day one of the infamous glitter war.

It took a few days until Brian retaliated; Jimmy had spent the time checking doors before he walked into rooms for fear that he would be covered in the sparkling flakes. He sat on the sofa with Locard, fussing the retriever, when he felt Brian climb on the sofa behind him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist.

“Hello.” Jimmy said fondly, snuggling back into his husband’s chest. He felt Brian’s lip press against his temple, distracting him from hand that reached into his pocket.

“I knew it.” Brian mumbled, before pulling out a small tube of glitter. He quickly proceeded to open it and pour it over Jimmy’s head, “That’s what you get for getting glitter in my hair. I’m still finding it in there now.”

Jimmy shook his head dumbfounded, shuffling away from the man behind him and ruffling what was left of his own hair, causing a cloud of glitter to bounce out, falling over the sofa. Locard perked his nose up to sniff at the sparkles, sneezing over Jimmy’s knee as a result.

“You deserved that.” Brian teased, before hopping up off the sofa before Jimmy could retaliate.

They spent the next couple of weeks in a full scale war. Brian would open his glasses case to have piles of glitter fall out. Jimmy would dip his hands into his pocket and find palmfuls of glitter inside. The pair were nearly at each other’s throats by the time that Bev intervened.

“What the _hell_ are you two playing at?!” She asked, sitting them down in the office; looming over them like a disappointed school teacher.

“Jimmy started it!” Brian accused, receiving a pointed glare from Jimmy in return.

“Mine had been hilarious, it was him who retaliated, therefore it’s his fault!” Jimmy whined back.

Bev rolled her eyes as the pair bickered, “I don’t give a crap who started it. _I’m_ ending it.” She told them authoritatively before going to duck out the room, fully intending on downing a black coffee before having to deal with her idiotic colleagues for the rest of the day.

“Bev wait—“ Brian cried out. But it was too late. She opened the door and a bucketful of glitter fell down onto her, the bucket landing artfully on her head. Brian’s face flushed with horror whilst Jimmy cowered back; unwilling to take the blame for such a deed.

There was a long pause before Bev’s cackles erupted from the bucket, she pulled it off her head and shook, gold flakes raining down from her hair, “I’m _so_ going to get the pair of you back for this.” She grinned, tossing the bucket at Brian who caught it fearfully as she ran off out the room.

“We’re _fucked._ ” Jimmy gasped.

Brian frowned, pushing the bucket out of sight before getting back to his paperwork, “C’mon,” He grumbled, “Let’s get some work done-hopefully she won’t be as harsh on us if she’s not got as much work to do.”

*****

The pair were incredibly skittish for the rest of the evening, and the morning, both jumping at even the smallest of noises. The most notable was in the elevator to the office when the machine binged; the pair had nearly jumped out their skin.

It turned out Bev didn’t attempt to be subtle and had camped out in the office early, hidden under the autopsy table with an air cannon filled with glitter. She launched it at the pair of them as they walked in, cackling wildly at their shocked faces. They stood dumbfounded, allowing the confetti to fall around them. It took them a moment to realise that Bev had shuffled quickly and gone back to working, and to realise that Jack was stood behind them with a face that could cause even Hannibal Lecter to cower in fear.

“I do not care what is going on. But I expect this to be cleared up in half an hour or you’re both doing unpaid overtime. You weren’t allowed to bring your relationship into the office, that includes whatever... _that_ is.” He waved his hand over the floor, frowning disappointedly at the pair of them before walking off, slamming the door behind him.

Bev burst out laughing, Brian glared at her, “When did you call him to make sure he came in on time?”

She smiled back innocently, “I didn’t. He came in of his own accord.” She replied, not meeting either of her friends eye. What she’d in fact done was ask Alana the evening before to call Jack in the morning and get him to “check up on Bev” at the time that Bev knew her boys would get into work.

“You’re the worst kind of person.” Jimmy mumbled, grabbing the broom and sweeping up-he knew Jack wouldn’t be kidding about the overtime.

Bev simply smiled at them both, proud at how well her revenge had worked out.

*****

Jimmy flopped on the sofa when they got home, unsurprised by the cascade of glitter that fluttered around him.

“We need to get Bev back for this.” Brian called through, throwing his bag on the floor and sticking the kettle on for a cup of coffee.

“Mmmn,” Jimmy grumbled in agreement before stifling a yawn, “Not with glitter though. I don’t fancy getting in trouble with Jack again.”

Brian walked through and sat on the arm of the sofa, running a hand through Jimmy’s hair affectionately before pulling it back with a disgruntled look on his face, “It’s _everywhere._ ” He said with mild horror.

“It is,” Jimmy sat up, raising an eyebrow at his husband, “I guess we’ll have to go shower it off.”

Brian leaned forward, planting a small kiss on his husband’s temple before whispering in his ear, “That sounds like a _sparkling_ idea.”

Jimmy rolled his eyes and pulled Brian into a hungry kiss before dragging him up the stairs.

They never did manage to exact their revenge on Bev; the knowledge that she too would never truly remove the glitter from her hair was enough for both of them.


End file.
